1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a printing apparatus. Another aspect relates to a printing apparatus control method, and to a computer-readable storage medium storing a program
2. Related Art
The following configuration is disclosed in JP-A-2014-057226. In a case of occurrence of a print error on a printing apparatus, it is judged whether there is anyone near the printing apparatus. If no one is detected, a query as to whether there is anyone in the neighborhood is sent to external devices. If there is an external device near which there is someone, a notice of the occurrence of the error and the content of the error is sent to the external device. Another example of related-art document is JP-A-2008-158571.
However, in a printing apparatus according to related art, it is difficult to notify a specified person who wants to check the result of printing of the occurrence of an error in every case without a failure. Moreover, error status is not easy to understand if the content of an error obtained by an image forming apparatus is conveyed as it is. Eagerly awaited is, therefore, the development of a technique that makes it possible to notify a specified person of an error on a printing apparatus in every case without a failure, in such a way of notification that error status is easy to understand.